Insanity Doctrine
|date = September 30, 2006 |link = http://z15.invisionfree.com/Cyber_Nations/index.php?showtopic=25760 |termin = October 2006 |status = Defunct |color = darkred }} The Insanity Doctrine was a Mutual Aggression and Defense Pact, one of the first treaties to use such a name, between the Random Insanity Alliance and the Team Allied Guardians Alliance announced on September 30, 2006. It became defunct when TAGA disbanded. =The Insanity Doctrine= The TAGA and RIA Mutual Aggression and Defense Pact Preamble We, the representatives of the undersigned allied nations of Planet Bob, in order to form a stable organization, ensure peace and security, and extend a sphere of benevolent influence among the other nations of the world, do hereby establish this mutual treaty of military and fiscal aid. Article I: Mutual Defense a. Rogues If a member nation of the alliances represented by the undersigned is attacked by an unaligned nation and said member's alliance cannot reasonably and/or promptly assist, the alliance may request aid from the other alliance. The requested alliance must send aid of reasonable size in the form of financial or military aid, retalitory strikes upon the aggressor, or some combination. Aid must be offered within a timely manner, preferably within 24 hours of the request, or sooner if both alliance heads agree to a more timely deadline. b. Alliances Any declaration of war upon a member of either alliance is considered an act of aggression to the undersigned member alliances. Peace will only be offered through mutual consent of the alliances represented by the undersigned; and only accepted under the same terms. Diplomatic channels will remain open in the event that a declaration of war by an outside alliance is an unsanctioned operation. Article II: Mutual Aggression a If circumstances prevail that may cause either alliance to declare war upon an outside party, a confidential summit of leaders from each of the undersigned shall be held in order to arrive at a formal agreement. The alliances shall then release a formal, joint statement to the world. It is highly encouraged that both alliances take a unified stance on any issues that may arise to cause the contemplation of such an action. b In the event that a unified decision cannot be reached and military action is taken, the dissenting alliance may remain neutral in the conflict provided they can show just cause as to not initiate further aggression. Article III: Espionage Neither alliance may directly participate in espionage of any type, regardless of situation and target. If either of the undersigned is found to have violated this Article, a truce will be declared for 24 hours at the end of which time the pact will be dissolved. Article IV: Termination This treaty shall only be terminated if either undersigned alliance chooses to exit this treaty or if Article III is found to be violated by a member alliance. If one of the undersigned chooses to terminate this pact, they must give five(5) days notice before the treaty is officially dissolved in which they remain fully bonded to the provisions contained therein. The Undersigned do agree to respect and adhere to the Articles written above, both in the spirit and letter in which they are written. Signed for TAGA Tulak Hord - President of TAGA ASB - Chancellor of Recruitment King IB - Minister of Foreign Affairs Signed for RIA Omega-Red - War Advisor Moth - Head of Foreign Affairs Shyox - President of RIA Category:Treaties of the Random Insanity Alliance